


Stars

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2020, Blushing, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Italy flirts with Japan via history.
Relationships: Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: aphrarepairweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was still in an Ancient Rome mood. I love love love ItaPan, so I hope you enjoy this useless fluff!

"The stars are nice," Italy commented, out of nowhere.

Japan stared at him, confused by the non sequitur since Italy had been talking about how nice it was to have Japan visit. The evening was warm, the sky clear. Even in the city, several stars were visible. They were few and far between. Italy looked at them with a smile on his face.

"You can't see them very clearly," Japan stated.

"We could always go for a ride in the country," Italy said, smiling.

"Would you be driving?" Japan questioned.

"Would you rather, Mr. No-License?"

"Let's stay in the city."

Italy laughed. He sat down on a bench they were passing. Japan sat down next to him. Italy looked up at the sky with a little smile.

"I have always enjoyed looking at the stars," Japan murmured, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. "I mostly look at them alone."

"Grandpa Rome used to point out constellations," Italy replied. "He said that Gemini was me and Romano."

"China once told me he'd like to kick me into the ocean," Japan responded.

"Did he?" Italy asked.

"No, but he wanted to," Japan stated. "I was a very self-assured child."

"I was, too," Italy smiled, leaning his chin on his fist. "Grandpa Rome told me I could do anything. He praised me a lot, it was hard not to see myself as unstoppable."

"I was on my own for very long," Japan closed his eyes in thought. "I spent a long time wandering my home. I considered myself better than China."

"I consider you better than China, as well," Italy said.

"Many people are better than China," Japan said.

"I always missed Romano, as a child," Italy commented. "I felt lonely. Sometimes, I looked up at the stars and hoped he was looking at the same ones."

"I've never felt that much affection for my siblings," Japan admitted. "I am so much older than them. I imagine being close in age helped you and your brother bond."

"Sometimes I think Romano views me as competition," Italy sighed. "I don't particularly want to be compete. Grandpa Rome was so much better at making Romano feel better. I wish I knew how."

Italy smiled, but the twist of his lips looked wistful.

"I thought he'd be around forever," he said.

Japan looked at Italy. He was staring up at the stars with an uncharacteristically serious face. 

"I hope he'd be proud of me," Italy commented.

"What was he like?" Japan asked.

Italy smiled.

"He was doting and proud of everything we did," Italy explained, leaning his back against the bench. "I found the paintings and sculptures Romano made, hidden away with some of my earlier works. He saved everything we made, even when it wasn't good. He never let any of his bosses put too much pressure on us. Whenever he was angry, he would wait until he'd calmed down to see us, so he wouldn't scare us by accident."

"He sounds very kind," Japan smiled, softly.

"He told me to make sure that I legalized sleeping with the same gender as soon as I could," Italy stated bluntly.

"He was a lot like you, wasn't he?" Japan muttered.

Italy grinned, just a bit sly, and scooted a bit closer. Japan's face went a bit pink.

"I made sure to do as he asked, but it took a long time," he purred. "It was a lot easier in 1890 than 1790."

"I feel as though you're coming on to me with legal talk," Japan muttered.

"Is it working?" Italy hummed, his face close. His eyes were lidded, warm brown eyes peering beneath thick eyelashes. Italy licked his lips, drawing Japan's attention to his mouth.

"Maybe," Japan admitted, face bright red, as he forced himself to look away.

Italy laughed, the seductive act falling as he pecked Japan's cheek. He pulled back to a more comfortable distance, though Japan couldn't help but miss the heat Italy's body so near. He pushed the thought away. They sat in silence for a moment, staring up at the stars.

"You are kind of like a star, Italy," Japan commented.

"Hmm?" Italy hummed.

"You're very bright," Japan explained. "You always seem to brighten up the night, even when the sky is obscured."

Italy's face went pink, Japan's the same colour.

"You're more like a star," he argued. "Peaceful and serene."

Japan's face was bright red, as was Italy's.

It took them both a minute to calm down. When they both looked back up at the sky, Italy stretched his hand out to rest between them. Japan, face still warm, covered it with his own. Italy laced their fingers together. They were both smiling.


End file.
